mmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red is the main M&M character and the most recognizable. Over the 60 years that he has been around he has become the face of M&M's as a whole alongside Yellow. History Red M&M's have been around since the product began production in 1941, however, the character of Red would not appear until 1954. Accompined by the prototype version of Yellow, both characters lacked their personalities and their colours, as the advert was aired in black and white. In 1957, Red and Yellow would gain their characteristic shapes. The first time Red would gain his cynical and sardonic nature would be in 1995 in the first CGI advert made for M&M's. After this, Red kept this personality and has changed little over the last 20 years. Packaging Red has appeared on the most packages amongst his fellow M&M friends. Not only has he appeared on packaging from his own chocolate flavour, but he has also appeared alongside Yellow on Peanut M&M's and with Orange on Pretzel M&M's. Removal of Red M&M's In 1976, Red Dyes #2 and #4 were proven to be carcinogenic in nature. Despite red M&M's being dyed with Red Dye #40, Mars decided to remove the red M&M as to not scare the customers, replacing it with orange. Red M&M's finally came back onto shelves in 1987. Quotes *"Just your friendly neighborhood M&M's. Sit down." *"Only BIGGER." *"The actor's catching on." *"Uh, He is. I hear he's delicious. So long, buddy!" *"Hey, we look good in pastel." *"Are you insane?!" *"Huh, best part." *"Well, that wasn't a brilliant idea." *"Not in your hand, call it a day." *"Wake up your famous." *"You ain't gettin' this job 'cuz you're not blue." *"Wow, they even got BB King singing the blues." *"Take me home, BB!" *"Mr. King ate 'em. One bite saw it my own eyes." *"HEY! What're YOU looking at?!" *"What is so suspicious about candy coded chocolates who walk and talk? Like this, you gotta check out everybody, though." *"Excuse me, gorgeous, is this a snack flight?" *"Get in the box, like we practiced! (...) Ugh, details." *"Half, thirds, whatever. Now concentrate as I cut thru the colorful candy shell, the chocolaty milk chocolate... the peanut; the very crunchy peanut." *"Look, we're both made of milk chocolate, and you're the one with the peanut inside." *"See? They love you! gasps Both of you." *"This is war!" *"Time to let 'em know who's boss!" *"No, US! Now go up there, and get that tube!!" *"So, how we would apology." *"My shell's cracking!" *"Gimme a break!" *"So, is it love?" *"Oh, Would ya look who's sliding our way." *"Candy shell's even better than sunscreen." *"Waiter! Mop!" *"My fans I have arrived." *"It's a- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SHE SOLD US OUT!!! Must warn others!" *"I dunno? I never met the guy. AAAHHH!!! HE DOES EXIST!" *"Actually, buddy, I think you made it even better." *"The rules say 'If you find the gray imposter M&M's, the winning bag could be worth $1,000,000! Must have winning game piece on bag, employees of M&M's (That's us) Are not eligible?!' So.. we'll quit." *"Hey, peanut boy! What's with the Bloodhound?" *"Nice doggy!" *"As I was saying, DOGS CAN ONLY SEE IN BLACK AND WHITE!!!" *"YEAH! WE WIN! WE'RE RICH!!!" *"Hey, Babe call me when you wanna do a commercial." *"Oh, that's a pun isn't it." *"Sure. 'Cuz the M is for MUSCLES!!!" *"Not only are we thrilled to tell you about our pastel M&M's, but also a new Snickers Eggs, fruity Starburst jellybeans, and that brand new bright-red Harley Davidson." *"To announce it's because our two Ms are the Roman numeral for 2000. We will be the official spokescandies of the new millennium." *"It's our job as official spokescandies of the new millennium to choose a house for the big new years bags in Time Square." *"Whew, he does look young for his age." *"We're gonna be spokes candies for the hair club for men." *"He's speechless." *"As official spokescandies of the new millennium, we deserve a ray." *"Uh, we could put up billboards, boss. Everywhere!" *"I meant We! WE!!! IN THE CORPORATE SENSE!" *"Believe me, they won't care." *"Hey, Yellow! We're giving away $2,000,000/$200,000 in honor of the new Millennium!" *"We're giving away two million bucks/two hundred grand, we can't afford a better one." *"Let's get those minis back in the tubes!" *"I'm going in!" *"You can build M&M's for that." *"Okay, fellas, open up!" *"I-I can't look! What's happening?!" *"EWW! OH... MOTHER!" *"And they look so innocent!" *"Hands up, nobody move!" *"Now we'll have serious competition!" *"Don't question the neighbors, I'll take care of her. OW! Forget it, she knows nothing." *"We don't fly." *"Listen, I figure if we go into this tube the minis will go into their tubes. Monkey see, monkey do!" *"Back in the Tube." *"That's why!" *"SAVE US!" *"Yeah, so are you." *"Do you notice anything? in terror" *"Aw man, plain's the worst name ever!" *"So you think plain's a bad name?" *"I am not a plain M&M. I'm a Milk Chocolate M&M." *"You don't understand, slick we're here for the party." *"Not us." *"Repeat: If chocolates talk, I cannot eat them!" *"Bathroom...?" *"Last time I'd fall asleep in Tijuana." *"Finally..." *"Can I watch TV?" *"Sorry." *"They look pink to me." *"Never pet on babies." *"Special Olympics. Where Athletes display courage, spirit, and Athletic ability!" *"Well, actually, Dick, it's Gray and Less gray reporting live from Time Square. (...) 2004, Dick. Time for resolutions, giving up things, smoking, drinking, shaving... We gave up color. (...) Well, Dick, it seems we overlooked that little detail so it's gonna be a colorless year. (...) Appears so, Dick, but you seem to be expert on resolutions. How long do most people keep 'em? (...) Okay, Dick, that's good enough for me." *"Oh look, We'll get your color back, we just need a little help. Uh, back to you, Dick." *"We can't have thought She's gonna leave us. *"So we introduce Friends and the peacock gets us our color back." *"Waiting. WAAAAAAHHH!!!" *"GaaaaAAAAAHHHH, I'M NOT A SPECTACLE!!!" *"Only 5 cents?" *"Hoo-hoo! If we hadn't gotten our color back, Trump would've eh, uh what's that thing Trump is always saying?" *"They're Ogre sized! Just like him." *"That is not gonna happen." *"This is the best costume EVER!" *"We're blowing up our new balloon for the Macy's thanksgiving day parade on NBC. Along with these Red and Green M&M's, it's the perfect way to start off the holiday season!" *"I don't think we're going to be ready by Thursday." *"So, Lord Vader, these Dark Chocolate M&M's, ARE a good idea, but uh, We've decided not to join the dark side." *"Arrive fashionably late." *"Know your poses." *"Always be seen with an entourage." *"Boost your confidence with a healthy tan." *"There's no such thing as too much collegian." *"Show up in something wild." *"What're you doing? Get in and grab some of these pirate pearl/White Chocolate M&M's." *"Maybe." *"No it doesn't." *"Maybe a little." *"It's called shrinkage." *"I told you the crystal skull would lead us to the mint crisp M&M's!" *"Snakes... I hate sna- WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" *"No, Yellow, this is your stuff!" *"Oh. I'm sorry, Yellow, I-I didn't mean to step on your foot, It'll never happen AGAIN!" *"You try and you try and you just don't listen! WHERE ARE THE PROFESSIONALS?!" *"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't put me on that thing! No! *"That's the menu." *"Not for my perspective." *"Who's delivering these Strawberried peanut butter M&M's?" *"Oh, uh... Hey, Crispy. So while the whole world is searching for the nude M&M's, you're looking for your shell. That's weird, isn't it? I'm saying you wouldn't happen to know what a shell would be worth like, you know, market value out there, oh yeah, hypothetically, of course." *"Oh, really? better start bidding, then." *"YOU GET IN THE BOWL!" *"Really, couldn't find a bigger bowl, huh?" *"The Redolution is now!!!" *"Vote on one issue this election: ME!" *"Nah, we split. Time to go on separate ways. I'm the Oregon Cherry mascot, now." *"Are we winning?" *"Dude, I texted you like three days ago, and now I'm all like should I call her..." *"Hey, uh, Gilligan couldn't no wished for a boat, huh?" *"Alright, only... thirteen more hours to go." *laughs He was." *"Look, Yellow, I know we're all hungry, but really, licking? That's a little too... close, weird. You know what I'm saying?" *"Well, there it is. They're definitely related." *"There. That ought to do it. I'll just wait here to be saved. Or, alternatively, I'll get my head shrunk. I guess on the bright sight, having your head shrunk by some mythical lost tribe makes a great story. Oh yeah, that would definitely trend on twitter. Imagine the PR shrunken head red! Oh, maybe I'll end up on that late night TV show, The hideous candy with a half licked head! Hey. Ooh! I can ditch the Yellow guy transitioning to the action slashed horror genre. It's a path." *"So it's that kinda party! HIT IT!!!" *"I'm Ms. Brown! I'm so chocolaty. I'm giving away money to make people like me." *"singing Just not what you are thinking of." *"Uh, thanks for introducing us!" *"Ooh, strong grip-OW!" *"So wanna grab a bite somewhere?" *"Oh no. Oh no- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" *"Well, turns out Napoleon was a nut man." *"You think I'm and IDIOT???" *"Really? This is the most important scene your cell phone rings? Heh, this is why we don't make movies." *"Wait, what? This is just a commercial?" *"What're you doing?" *"Not those fans." *"Okay, in order to survive we all know that one of us has to be eaten. The decision wasn't easy. But, Rodney, we chose you." *"The food doesn't talk!" *"singing I'd love you though You hurt me so, now I'm gonna pack my THINGS AND GO! OH, tainted love, ooh-ooh-hoo.. Tainted love." *"You'll see, you'll all see." *"So THAT's what you meant by desert!" *"TO THE RECORDING STUDIO!" *"My name's still going on this, right?" *"Try 'em all and vote for your favorite!" *"I think he made your point!" *"That's not Rocket." *"You spit on me." *"I'm outta here!!!" *"Do we really have to choose him to be our next spokesperson?" *"I TOLD YOU! HE BIT ME FIRST! THE KID BIT ME FIRST!!! HE JUST WALKED INTO MY MOUTH!" *"I've had three people who tried to eat me today! THREE! Ooh, lucky penny. Anyway, sometimes I wish I were human." *"HEY! Where's the Espresso!?" *"Finally! Something trying to eat people for a change! How do you like them, apple!?" *"I probably already know this one." *"I can't tell you, it's a secret!" *"Aren't you forgetting someone?" *"Well, we made it through another Halloween without getting eaten. And this year was a close one." *"Ooh, you feel that chill?" *"Survived another Halloween." *"Uh, I'd prefer the break us apart option." *"How many people have this problem?" *"M&M's minis. They're M&M's; just smaller." *"Your favorite. Just mini!" Gallery RedCharacter-home.png cd29af00bea6984673ce2fbd4dd667af--halloween-candy-trip.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sapient Category:Heroes